Righteous Rage
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Hiashi fall victim to his base desires over his daughter Hanabi, but Naruto saves her in time. What are the reparations of this incident and do Naruto and Hanabi feel more for each than they realize? One-Shot! 18 to read. Other than that, warnings inside.


**A/N Hello Fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with a one-shot called Righteous Rage. There is a story behind this, which I will explain in the A/N at the bottom. Oh, if anyone knows any good Naruto/Hanabi doujinshi's please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto in any way whatsoever, so please don't sue me!**

**WARNING: Almost Rape of a loli!**

* * *

"What are you looking at Hanabi!?"

"Uahh!"

10 year old Hanabi was really tired after her spar with her father. This was evident with her heavy breathing and sweat covered body. Hanabi was wearing a fishnet, covered by a blue tank top that dropped down her legs half way to her knees. Of course, being in the dojo section of the Hyuuga Compound, she was barefoot. Her brown hair separated, leaving a single lock of hair falling in front of her face.

Hiashi decided to correct his daughter of her mistake. She was the Hyuuga's heiress after all, not like that spineless disappointment he disowned. "You're not supposed to look at your opponent! You need to look at the flow of their chakra!"

Hanabi looked like she was about to fall over in her exhaustion. It took even an effort to vocalize her next words. "Yes…Father…"

Hiashi noticed this and thought about what to do next. Maybe meditation, Byakugan exercises? No not that. "… Okay. Take a 30 minute break."

Hanabi then went into seiza to take her break. "Okay." With controlled breathing, she managed to calm down but when she looked up she saw a look in her father's eyes. She didn't know what it meant but for some reason it _scared_ her. This feeling was added on when she saw his hand approach her face. "Father?"

* * *

**Almost Rape Begin**

All of a sudden, Hanabi was pushed down by her father's hand. This certainly took her by surprise and as an automatic reaction, Hanabi grabbed onto her father's arm to take his hand off of her face. However, her father maintained contact and she felt her head hit the floor hard.

Before she could regain her senses, Hanabi felt a hand go up her thigh and slide right between her legs. It was then he began rubbing the panties covering her private part. She thought that her long tank top covered enough. Many emotions and questions flooded Hanabi's mind. _What's he doing!? Why's he doing this!? I'm scared! I hate this! I feel gross!_ "Father!? No! Please stop! No...Nooo! Fa…ther…"

15 year old Naruto was wondering what he should do next, seeing as he just finished some ramen he was looking to do some training. _Hmmm, I wonder what Neji is doing today? He's usually at the Hyuuga Dojo… I'll go see what he's doing. Heh, maybe I'll even see Hanabi-Chan again. While her personality is true to her name I find her really pretty…_ Naruto shook his head of those thoughts. While he visited Neji a lot to train he has met Hanabi before. Naruto enjoyed the talks he had with the 10 year old, but recently she has been on his mind more often than he thought was normal.

Now every time he sees Hanabi, Naruto gets a weird feeling in his chest and his heart starts beating faster. Naruto temporarily squashed any thought of Hanabi in favor of training. With the thought of training in mind, he ran off to the Hyuuga Compound.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto finally arrived at his destination. Naruto, like always opened the door without knocking. This time, though, that action would save someone from a terrible fate. "Father!? No! Please stop! No…Nooo! Fa…ther…"

**Almost Rape End**

* * *

What Naruto saw before him filled him with rage, pure unadulterated rage. Being with Jiraiya all the time he developed some sort of hate towards those who disrespected the female population. He knew even Jiraiya would never stoop so low, in fact Jiraiya stopped a rape before, but that is another tale for another time.

This hate was even stronger when it came to rape, especially if it's on those who aren't even old enough yet. Naruto would get pissed every time he even thinks about it. He saw it almost happen once. Naruto was _raging_ then.

But this… this was different. Seeing Hanabi in such a position filled him with seething rage, a despising hate. Rage beyond recognition. A type of anger that can't couldn't even be put into words. Naruto produced a clone and silently made a giant rasengan. "I haven't killed before and I would like to keep it that way."

Hanabi's eye's widened when she recognized that voice. "Na-Naruto-Kun!"

Hiashi immediately stopped and turned around to see Naruto holding a giant sphere of highly powered, condensed, spinning chakra. "Demon! If you attack me, then you will have the wrath of the Hyuuga Clan to deal with!"

Naruto would have chuckled but considering the situation hearing him talk only prompted him to make the Rasengan even bigger and as if Hiashi didn't talk Naruto continued talking. "But if you do not get off of Hanabi-Chan right now, I will not hesitate to rearrange your organs. I'm pretty sure this thing will do more than that job but I think you would know the end result regardless. Three."

Hiashi looked down at his daughter then at the rasengan. He wanted to continue, the urge was just way too strong, but the rasengan with his name and face on it said otherwise. He was stuck.

"Two."

Hiashi then made his decision. He was going to break his daughter's hymen. _I'm not going to let Naruto take her virginity! I will! Even if it's just a finger…_ He quickly pushed Hanabi's panties to the side, which Naruto could not see. Fortunately, Hanabi's surprised gasp gave him away.

"One!"

Before Hiashi could even touch any skin, Naruto covered the distance. Hiashi quickly reacted by moving out of the way and Hanabi's panties slid back in place, not that anybody noticed, maybe except for Hanabi. Hiashi knew that he already won this fight. He could just go in and close his chakra points. After that, he would be all over his daughter. Her one and only hope has failed. What Hiashi did not notice was that a clone Naruto was set up on the ceiling. The original Naruto stopped his giant rasengan while the Clone Naruto dropped on Hiashi.

Naruto was out of there with Hanabi in his arms bridal style. Naruto quickly received information about what happened with his clone. Naruto Clone managed to get Hiashi with his giant rasengan… partly. The giant rasengan literally grinded Hiashi's right arm, but his clone was struck before his entire body would be completely grinded.

Naruto thought to himself. _Maybe it's better that way. I didn't kill anyone and he gets punished for doing… that. He only has one arm now… serves him right. Though I wish that I got him in some other body part maybe that would make the message clearer… Whatever! Hanabi's safe now._

Naruto looked down at Hanabi, who was digging her face into his chest crying. With added determination, he rushed to his house and locked the door behind him. Naruto quickly went to his bed and sat down as he held the crying Hanabi tightly, stroking her back and head. "It's ok Hanabi-Chan, you're safe with me. No one can hurt you here. I've got you."

Hanabi gripped onto Naruto as hard as she can. "Why!? Why did he do it!?"

Naruto just rocked Hanabi back and forth in a soothing rhythm. "I don't know Hanabi-Chan, I just don't know. Did he do anything… permanent?"

Hanabi grit her teeth trying to think of why her father would ever do such a thing to her. "N-No, h-he didn't! A-All he di-did was to-touch me wi-with his finger. I-I don't kn-know why he di-did th-this! M-Maybe it's b-bec-cause I-I've been bad or m-m-maybe th-that I'm u-ugly or maybe I'm a s-slut! T-Tell m-me i-it's t-true!"

Hanabi continued crying into Naruto's shirt as he continued rocking Hanabi, holding her and rubbing her back and head. "That's not true."

Hanabi managed to shout out one last thing before she started crying too hard to speak. "YES IT IS!"

Naruto shook his head. "You are a good girl Hanabi-Chan. You are very beautiful and you are certainly not a slut. Have you ever had sex before?" Naruto felt Hanabi's head shake no. "Ok you are not a slut at all. While I can't say why your father did what he did, but I can certainly say that it is not your fault. Like I said, you are a good girl and you are very beautiful."

Hanabi didn't say anything or rather couldn't, so to add on to the rocking, back rubbing and head rubbing, Naruto began to hum a lullaby.

Hanabi heard the lullaby coming from Naruto's chest and seemed to cling even harder and even harder than that when he added on to words. It was as if Hanabi was trying to cling onto this very moment. Whatever the case was, everything Naruto did was soothing to her, yet despite that she was crying harder. Maybe it was allowing Hanabi to release all of her stress or maybe she still wasn't over what her father did to her and maybe she never will.

The words to Naruto's lullaby were as follows; "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."

It was repeating, but every time they were repeated, they were sung softly and it was ever more soothing. Soon, Hanabi felt her eyes start to get heavy. She soon felt herself stop crying. With a sniffle she managed to whisper out a few words before falling asleep. "Thank you Naruto-Kun…"

Naruto smiled at the now sleeping Hanabi. "No problem Hanabi-Chan." All of a sudden, Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Hanabi being so close to him. _I certainly did not lie when I said she was beautiful…_ Naruto kept his smile as he lay down and covered both of himself and Hanabi. Naruto Uzumaki had decided to take a nap as well.

* * *

Hanabi slowly woke up very warm and happy, but at the same time… sad. She could not figure out why she felt all these things at once until she remembered what happened. _Father… why did he do that to me? It must've been my fault, but Naruto-Kun said it wasn't… So if it wasn't me… why then? With the crying out of the way, I feel so sad now, but at the same time happy because Naruto-Kun was there._ _I fell asleep during the day so I don't know if it is dusk or even the next day. I fell asleep in Naruto-Kun's arms… Oh Kami! I fell asleep in Naruto-Kun's arms!_ With a blush, she hid her face in Naruto's shirt. She couldn't move without waking him so that was her only option.

Naruto's wake up was different than Hanabi's, because at that moment, there was a very harsh knock at the door. "Naruto Uzumaki! Open up!"

Naruto got scared, but luckily for Hanabi, he didn't ump with him in his arms. He looked at the 10 year old before yawning. "Hanabi-Chan, do you want to help me answer this door? Or do you want to stay in bed?"

Hanabi, still in need of physical contact for the emotional support because of what has happened that day… or yesterday, simply got up. "Yeah, I'll go with you. I'm still… upset."

Naruto smiled as he got as well and brought her into a hug. "Don't worry Hanabi-Chan I'll always be here for you."

With that, Naruto wrapped his arm around Hanabi's shoulder and made their way to the door as there was another knock. "Coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

With that Naruto opened the door. "What can I he…lp … you… with…"

Hanabi's eyes widened as she that a team of Anbu Black Ops. _Oh no! What do they want!?_

The Anbu with the owl mask stepped forward. "By the order of the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, you are arrested under the charges for attempted assassination of Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, and kidnapping of Hanabi Hyuuga, Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. These charges, if proven to be true, are punishable by death! Do not try to run or you will only make it worse for yourself."

Naruto's felt his rage return at the mention of Hiashi, but managed to keep it under control this time… for now. "I have Hanabi next to me! Does she look kidnapped to you!? She came of her own free will!"

The Anbu stepped inside and was about to put chakra cuffs on Naruto. Hanabi saw this and put herself between Naruto and the Anbu, already close to tears. "Please! Don't arrest him! I don't know what Naruto did but even father did die, he… he would deserve it! Naruto-Kun did not kidnap me!"

Owl took a step back and looked at his team and they began discussing the situation, mindful of keeping an eye on Naruto as well. "Squirrel, what do you think of this?"

Squirrel sighed. "Well it could be a case of Stockholm's Syndrome."

Rabbit shook her head. "In two hours? I don't think so. Maybe something more happened."

Cat scratched his head while he was thinking. "Well, that is why the Hokage wants him in the first place. To figure out what has really happened. It is already apparent that something more than what Hiashi claims has happened. Maybe there is something he isn't telling us. That much is obvious. The best option is to arrest Naruto Uzumaki."

Owl put up his finger to interject. "Well it is clear that Hanabi Hyuuga has some form of attachment to Naruto Uzumaki and seems to have had it even before this incident, whatever it was. Though I doubt it was at this level. Whatever happened, it allowed them to bond even more as friends. The fact she was willing to put herself in front of an Anbu says enough. I'd say we should rephrase 'arrested' to 'The Hokage wants you to answer some questions.' If Hanabi Hyuuga wants to come along we should let her. But I don't think Hanabi Hyuuga wishes to have anything to do with her father, but she will be there for Naruto Uzumaki. This will make everything easier on us if we take this action. All in favor?"

"Aye."

"All opposed?"

Silence.

Owl nodded his head. "Good." With that Owl turned around to speak to Naruto, who was holding Hanabi from behind. Hanabi folded her arms over Naruto's. The look on Hanabi's face told Owl that she was in pain, but Naruto was there to help her, sooth her. "Naruto Uzumaki. We apologize for the intrusion. It's just that the Hokage wants you answer some questions. Don't worry we aren't arresting you… yet. Don't give us a reason to. Apparently certain things made us give pause and we think it would be better that you weren't arrested. But we _strongly_ urge you to come with us to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto knew that he had no choice. He did make an arm disappear. "Alright fine, but after I'm done answering questions, I will be coming home." Naruto looked down at Hanabi and held her closer. "With Hanabi-Chan."

Hanabi's face flushed red at that. _Naruto-Kun wants me to live with him? Oh Kami!_'

Owl felt like he should question whatever was going on but he decided against it. There was a Clan Head with a missing arm. That situation certainly takes precedence over this. _It seems He is not going to come unless we promise Hanabi would be leaving with him. We need to hurry this along, but Hiashi-Sama would certainly not cooperate with those terms… I will have to ask him why, if the reasons are good enough then, I will have to no choice but to agree._ "Why?"

Naruto once again ground his teeth in anger. "Because… I… I caught him… trying t-to r-rape Hanabi-Chan."

Hanabi turned around and clung onto Naruto once again, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Wh-Why did he do it?"

Naruto held Hanabi tightly. "It's ok Hanabi-Chan, I'm here. Luckily, I caught him before he really did anything, but there was certainly touching…"

Being Anbu, they are trained to have high control over their emotions but one must have a cold heart to not even be affected by this. Fortunately, the masks were good enough to hide any emotion from untrained personal, though this team could easily see that they were outraged by this. Owl bowed his head. "Alright, I can promise that Hanabi would never go near Hiashi-S- _Hiashi_ again. But I can't promise on how it will turn out if you submit in a request to adopt Hanabi-San."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think you understand. Promise me that Hanabi-Chan gets to come home with me or I will not come with you."

Hanabi sniffled as she turned her head around. "And I must come with him to this questioning, or I'm not letting him leave!"

Owl usually was able to handle selfish brats, but this situation was… different. Hanabi was understandably scared and confused. She would not want to leave the side of the only one she trusts until she feels better. Naruto knew this and probably felt some sort of strong attachment to the girl, even before the incident. _If I want this done quickly, I'm going to have to make the promise. I can probably vouch for him… And if it has to be done, they can take Hanabi from Naruto. I will try to stop it, by the honor of the Anbu Black Ops. That is a mess I will prefer to avoid. I will have to fight anyone and everyone who gets in my way, including the Hokage. I will just tell her that I swore using the Anbu Oath._ "I promise, on the honor of my Anbu Black Ops status, that I, Owl, will make sure that you, Naruto Uzumaki will return home with Hanabi Hyuuga after the questioning by the Hokage."

Satisfied, Naruto picked Hanabi up and held her piggy back style. "Alright, let's go."

The group traveled in silence and it wasn't long until they arrived at the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Owl knocked on the Hokage's door. "Tsunade-Sama this is Owl. I Have Naruto Uzumaki and Hanabi Hyuuga."

A few sounds from behind the door indicated that Tsunade was getting herself to look representable. "Enter!"

With that permission, Owl, opened the door, followed by Naruto carrying Hanabi and the rest of the team walked into the office.

Everyone stayed silent as the tension became thinner than the width of a strand of hair. Tsunade looked at the Anbu Team and thought about what to do. "All Anbu in this room are dismissed."

Owl and his team bowed. "Hai, Hokage-Sama!" They left the room and closed the door behind them. While the rest of his team walked off to do their things, Owl stayed behind to listen on what was happening. After all, he did make a promise.

Tsunade glared at Naruto rather intensely. Usually Naruto would be complaining about whether he could go or not, Naruto knew he was in something deep. "So Naruto. I got an emergency call to the hospital concerning one named Hiashi Hyuuga. Recognize the name?"

Naruto gulped. _Oh just get to the point!_ Naruto felt Hanabi's arms tighten around him at the mention of her father. "H-Hai, Hokage-Sama." Naruto knew that now was not the time to call her 'Baa-Chan'.

Tsunade glare quickly ran over Hanabi and returned to Naruto, as if she was trying to figure something out. "I thought that he finally broke a hip in his old age, Kami, I hoped he did or possibly even died. Kami curse him… But imagine my surprise when I came into the emergency room to find his arm _missing_!"

Naruto gulped as Hanabi's eyes widened. "Naruto-Kun! What did you do to f-fa…" _Why is it so hard to call him father now? I want to forget the fact that he's related to me… Fine, I'll do just that. Act as if he doesn't relate to me at all, let alone is my father._ "Hiashi?"

This threw Tsunade in for a loop. While she noticed that Hanabi was being too clingy to Naruto, she did not take into account it could have been from recent events to cause this. _Just as I thought, Hiashi did something. Whatever it was, I hope Hiashi deserved it for Naruto's sake. Still, I have to make sure._ "Hanabi-San, don't you mean father?"

Hanabi grit her teeth with anger and pain. "No! He's no father of mine!"

Tsunade saw the look in Hanabi's eyes. Fear, pain, rage and some others she could not identify. Whatever happened, she knew Hiashi derived it as he has probably hurt his daughter in one of the worst ways possible. Hurt her, scarred her for life. This pissed a still angry Tsunade off. "What did that fucker do this time!?"

Naruto immediately covered the ears of a much surprised Hanabi. "Whoa! Tsunade-Sama! Language!"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Sorry, you can uncover her ears now."

Naruto nodded as he took his hands away from Hanabi's ears. Hanabi looked as the Hokage in a different light now. "I didn't know that the Hokage was allowed to swear."

Tsunade shook her head. "Usually when in meetings or in public the Hokage is supposed to remain calm during any situation, but this situation… Anyways, back on the topic. I asked Hiashi what happened."

Naruto immediately noticed that Tsunade immediately regained her composure and had the look of 'don't you dare lie'. Naruto gulped down as he responded. "What did he say?"

Tsunade growled. "He accused you of the attempted assassination of himself and the kidnapping of his daughter. He demands your life."

Hanabi's widened as she clung onto Naruto crying. "No! Please don't kill Naruto-Kun! He didn't kidnap me! He's my best friend! No!"

Naruto held onto Hanabi as he rubbed her back. "It's ok Hanabi-Chan, Tsunade would never kill me."

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Naruto-Kun's right, Hanabi-San. I won't kill him. However, if it is as Hiashi says it is, then I will have no choice but to bring proper punishment to him. This is why I'm asking you here, to get your side of the story. What happened!?"

Naruto sighed and continued holding onto Hanabi, knowing she could easily break down at any point while he told Tsunade what happened. He would ask her to go outside but he knew that she will not let go. "Alright, it started with my thoughts of wanting to train with Neji, so made my way towards the Hyuuga Dojo. Expecting to see Neji training, I walked in. Instead… I found Hiashi…" Naruto felt Hanabi tighten her grip on him, an action that did not go unnoticed by Tsunade.

Naruto knew she was trying so hard not to cry. With that thought in mind, he began to rick her back and forth while rubbing her back and head. Tsunade saw this happen. What she saw was not the action of a friend comforting a friend, but rather a man comforting the love of his life. _Interesting…_ _Well, this could be discussed later I need to know what happened, though right now, I don't want to know what happened but still…_ "Naruto, what was Hiashi doing?"

Naruto gulped as he tried to focus his mind enough to say it. It was going to be hard to say it. "Hiashi was… f-forcing h-himself… unto Hanabi-Chan!" With those words out, it became difficult for him to hold back his tears. Then he felt a familiar rage rise up, but he fought that down as he continued to comfort the now crying Hanabi.

Tsunade went from pissed to bull in a china store, full of red china objects. "He WHAT!?"

Naruto flinched from Tsunade's reaction. "Please… don't make me repeat it."

Tsunade managed to get her emotions in check… barely before speaking. "Alright I got the reason, I need to know the how. Go on."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ok I made a giant rasengan and I threatened to kill him with it, even though I did not want to. The rage I felt was indescribable. There is no amount of words that could describe how I felt. I gave him three seconds to move. Instead getting out of the way, he did something to make Hanabi-Chan yelp."

Hanabi sniffled. As she pulled away to talk "H-He m-moved my p-panties t-to th-the side. H-He w-was tr-trying to br-break my hy-hymen with hi-his finger." Hanabi then felt Naruto's arms tighten around her. She liked the feeling of the warmth and safety in his arms. She wanted to stay like that forever.

Naruto on the other hand felt his rage coming up again and once again beat it back down, but barely. He knew that if it tried to rise again, he would lose it. "Anyways, I charged and he jumped away, but I had a clone with a giant rasengan on the ceiling. I grabbed Hanabi-Chan and carried her bridal style as I ran out of there, leaving my clone to its devices. My clone dropped on him. Hiashi, in his reaction held out his arm. The giant rasengan shredded whatever was in its way, but Hiashi managed to get his arm around my rasengan and hit my clone, dispelling it. I ran home with Hanabi in my arm and when I got there, I comforted her till we both fell asleep. She was really upset. She still is."

As Naruto told his side of the story, Tsunade felt anger rise up again. "You know what you should have grinded off instead of his arm?"

Naruto sighed. "I wish I did grind _that _off instead of his arm."

Tsunade sat back frustrated. "Despite what has transpired, you still have lost control and removed the arm of the Hyuuga Clan Head. You could have killed him. Now Hiashi can no longer use his techniques, he no longer is able to hold the title 'Clan Head'. He heiresses are both too young to take up the mantle. We still have to figure out you punishment."

Hanabi then vigorously shook her head. "No! You can't punish him! Hiashi's the one that did the wrong thing!"

Naruto on the other hand had his mouth hanging open from shock. "B-But… I didn't kill him!"

Tsunade rubbed her head. She was certainly going to need a lot of sake to deal with this. Oh and the paperwork! "Listen, Gaki. I know how much you care for Hanabi-San, but you can't just get away with shredding the arm of a leaf Shinobi off. A Clan Head no less! Don't you worry, Hiashi will get his punishment as well. However, as much as I believe you, there must be proof of this. This is why I'm bringing in a man named Inoichi. He will examine your memories. If it proves to be true from there your punishment will not be death, considering that it was neither an attempted assassination nor a kidnapping."

Naruto growled. "But it could have been me who was missing an arm just as easily! Or worse!"

Tsunade dropped her head to the desk. "I know, but that does not change the fact that you lost control! There is a reason why a Shinobi must never show emotion! This is that very reason!"

Naruto scowled at that. "Maybe it should be changed a Shinobi must _control_ their emotions, so that they never make a mistake on the battlefield."

Tsunade lifted her head from the desk. "Ugh! More paperwork! Inoichi! You can come in now!"

At that moment Inoichi walked in. "Tsunade-Sama, you summoned me?"

Tsunade glared at Inoichi. "I hope you've been eavesdropping. I don't want to go through another explanation, otherwise I might tear Hiashi's other arm off and call it a day."

Inoichi nodded. "Yes, I've been listening out there. I started listening just before Naruto began explaining his side of the story, much thanks to that jutsu of Owl's."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and Hanabi. "Do they have to re-experience what memories you go through?"

Inoichi shook his head. "No, but they will have to be asleep for that."

Tsunade sighed as she shot a sleeping needle in the necks of Naruto and Hanabi, before they can say anything or even think they fell unconscious.

Inoichi looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?"

Tsunade was really frustrated with the whole situation. "I said I want to get this over and done with! Now start scanning!"

Inoichi quickly prepared his jutsu from fear. "Y-Yes Hokage-Sama."

* * *

Naruto slowly woke back up and found himself in the Hokage's office. It took all but a second to remember why he was here. _I'm so going to get back at Baa-Chan for that… but not now…_ Naruto tried to get up as thoughts of revenge pranking filled his mind until he felt a weight at his side. Naruto looked and saw that Hanabi was still sleeping, or was now that he moved.

Hanabi opened her eyes and blinked as she tried to process where she was and what happened. She then saw Naruto staring at her and blushed as she tried to look away. "Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto chuckled at the look on her face. "You're cute like that Hanabi-Chan." _Where is this coming from? Why does my heart feel like it wants to escape my chest?_

Hanabi was having thoughts of her own. _It's so hard to breath with him so close. I feel so warm right now. What's happening to me?_ "Sh-Shut up!"

Tsunade had enough. "Hey! You two love birds can do this after I hand Naruto his punishment."

Hanabi suddenly froze at the mention of 'lovebirds' _Love? Is this what I'm feeling? My heart beating so fast? My nervousness around him? How I feel so warm and happy in his arms?_

Naruto on the other hand was more concerned about his punishment. "So what am I sentenced to?"

Tsunade tapped her desk and sighed. "Well, it appears you told the truth. So your punishment will not be death. If you were any other person, I would have stripped you of your title and rank. You would have been reduced to s civilian with a chakra seal, but unfortunately, we can't do that."

Hanabi then snapped out of her trance when she heard that Tsunade could not do that. "Why can't you do that though?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Can I tell her?"

Tsunade sighed. "She will find out anyway. You can tell her and only her."

Naruto held Hanabi closer to him, which caused her to be a happy mess on the inside. _Oh Kami! He's holding me! He's so warm!_ "So what's my punishment?"

Tsunade growled. "My next one down the list would be a yearlong drinking and gambling spree with me!"

Naruto paled at that. _I think I would rather lose my title as a ninja than go through with that. Oh Kami she's evil!_

Tsunade then put her hand to her face. "But you are only 15. You will be unable to drink."

Naruto felt his breath release. "So what punishment is there that is legal and does not affect the future of Konoha?"

Hanabi was once again confused. _Affect the future of Konoha? What does Naruto mean by that?_

Tsunade sighed. "There's house arrest. You will not be allowed to leave your house unless summoned by me, which would usually be for missions."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What about training!? A-And groceries!"

Hanabi then felt like interjecting. "Will I be able to go out?"

Tsunade laughed. "Hanabi-San, you did not do anything, and this is Naruto's punishment."

Hanabi sighed. "Well it's just… I don't want to be anywhere near what I used to call my home right now. So I was thinking… Can I live with Naruto-Kun? Please?"

Tsunade folded her fingers and rested her elbows on the desk. "There is a problem though, you still need to attend the academy."

Hanabi thought for a second then had an idea. "Well, what if Naruto-Kun would act as my parent maybe?"

Tsunade decided to tease Hanabi a bit. "You want to move in with Naruto that bad hmm? You two must really love each other!"

Hanabi and Naruto's face went red instantly. Both of them had the same thought. _Love each other!? _Naruto shook his. "I-I th-think you're mistaken Tsunade-Sama!"

Tsunade got laugh off of this, Hanabi was as red as a tomato with Naruto not far behind. _Maybe they do have feeling for each other… Nah, Naruto has morals. Besides they're just embarrassed._ "Anyways, I'll try and explain the situation to your teachers. Naruto, can I trust you to take care of Hanabi?"

Naruto quickly nodded. "Hai!"

Tsunade smiled. "Good I will explain everything on how to take care of children tomorrow. Groceries will be automatically brought to you. As for training times, those will also be discussed tomorrow. As for Hiashi's punishment, it's simple really. He will help Neji be temporary Head Clan until you," Tsunade then looks at Hanabi, "and your sister grow strong enough to beat him."

"But it seems that you no longer wish to associate yourself with your clan. Understandable, so then it will be in the best interest for all of us if Hinata becomes Clan Head when her strength rivals her cousin's. Then for a year, Hiashi would help Hinata with the Clan Head position. Once she gets the hang of it, Hiashi will be executed. We here at Konohagakure consider sexual crimes especially heinous, especially on one so young. The sentence for proven attempted rape in the first degree is death."

Hanabi felt a smile creep on her face. Hiashi never truly spent time with Hanabi. It was always training or 'Hyuuga Clan this, Hyuuga Clan that.' Hanabi, after all this time, felt like she was neglected and clung on to the first person who would give her the time and day, even if Naruto was only there to train with Neji. She didn't care, she knew that Naruto was her friend and she was Naruto's friend. "So how long do you think it will take for that to happen?"

Tsunade smirked. "I'd give that one-armed jerk 3 years to live. That's my estimate at least. I'll get some documents filled out and after that, Hanabi Hyuuga, no Hanabi, your residence would be moved to the same place Naruto is living. Do you truly wish to defect from your clan?"

Hanabi gave pause in thought. She looked up to Naruto and smiled. "Hai!"

Tsunade smiled. "Great! Naruto Uzumaki and Hanabi you two are dismissed! Owl will be your monitor for the night! Behave!"

Naruto decided to ask one more question. "How long will this house arrest last?"

Tsunade smiled. "It will last as long as Hiashi lives."

Naruto nodded as he got with Hanabi and headed towards home.

* * *

Naruto settled down on the bed as Hanabi snuggled up to him and he turned the TV on. Naruto decided to put his arm around her. "So Naruto-Kun, can you tell me why you can't lose your title as a ninja?"

Naruto nodded. "Hanabi-Chan, do you know about the Kyuubi the attacked Konoha 15 years ago?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, the Fourth Hokage killed it."

Naruto took a deep breath as if he were preparing himself. "Well the Fourth actually didn't kill the Kyuubi?"

Hanabi was confused. "So what happened to it? Did it run off? Did the Fourth absorb i?"

Naruto was starting to question the wisdom of telling a ten year old, especially one he liked very much, that he had a demon sealed inside him. "No, the Fourth sealed the fox inside a newborn child."

Hanabi's face seemed to go into shock. "That's terrible! Why would he do that!? Everyone must've hated that kid."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe demons are invincible, maybe he wasn't strong enough, either case, you are right. People did hate me."

It took Hanabi a few seconds to process those words. "Wait… What are you saying?"

Naruto nodded and all of a sudden Hanabi wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto hugged her back. "You didn't do anything. Anyways, being a Jinchuriki, to Konoha, I'm a weapon but a threat from within."

Hanabi was trying really hard to process this information. "Bu-But! Why!?"

Naruto shook his head. "Listen Hanabi, while I do contain the Kyuubi, it is safe inside the seal. But their fear is not misplaced, if the Kyuubi escapes what then?"

Hanabi shuddered at the consequences. "I don't want to think about it."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly, that's why I must get stronger, so I can prevent Kyuubi's escape. I'll be Konoha's shield, even from myself if I have to."

Hanabi broke the contact and looked at Naruto in the eyes. "Are we in any danger of it breaking out soon?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, the Kyuubi's going nowhere anytime soon."

Hanabi looked a little relieved. "That' good…" The next thought made her blush redder than a tomato. "N-Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked at Hanabi with a smile. "What is it Hanabi-Chan?"

Hanabi gulped down as she fought her nervousness. _Oh Kami! He's looking at me! I've never felt this way before!_ That was true. Before today, Hanabi and nervous did not exist in the same sentence unless 'was not' was in between the name and the word. "D-D-Do you love me?"

Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. While he did take a strong liking to Hanabi, he certainly did not love her, or, did he? Naruto then remembered that Hanabi was indeed on his mind often if not all the time. He then remembered the way he reacted few times when he was close to Hanabi but not touching her. Then there were the hugs. He believed that he spent more time in physical contact with Hanabi than not._ If I do not love Hanabi-Chan that way, then why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I so nervous? Why do I want to hold her so bad? It's because… It's because… I…_

Naruto put his hand behind Hanabi's head and pulled her close. "I love you! Do you love me?"

Hanabi froze as she felt his breath on her lips. All she could do was squeak out and honest, "Yes! I love you!" _Oh Kami! He's going to kiss me! Do I love him? Only one way to find out, but he's not going to kiss me…_

Naruto was suddenly taken by surprise as the 10 year old Hanabi tackled him and kissed him on the lips. He of course kissed back, and with each passing second, the kiss grew more intense. Hanabi felt hands on her back and sides and she even felt a pass over her butt, but she didn't care. In fact that made her kiss more intensely than anything as she felt her hands go over his body and even through that spikey hair of his. There was even tongue in this sloppy, yet intense kiss.

Eventually, they had to stop for air and then they looked at each other.

Naruto and Hanabi stared at each other for minutes before anyone can say anything. The first word out of either of their mouths was "Wow."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "That was… intense."

Hanabi couldn't agree more. "We should… kiss more often."

Naruto knew it was getting late though. "Alright Hanabi-Chan, we could kiss more but I still have to wrap my mind around what just happened. That does not change the fact that I love you, and I think I have had at least a crush for a while now. I just didn't realize it."

Hanabi nodded. "Me too."

With nothing more to say Naruto wrapped his arm around Hanabi as he turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket over them.

Hanabi happily tightened her embrace as she lay in Naruto's arms. "I love you Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto smiled as he brought her in as close as possible. "I love you too Hanabi-Chan."

* * *

**A/N Alright I promised the reason why I posted this. As I was looking for any Naruto/Hanabi doujinishi's I came across a doujinshi page that basically pissed me off. Just a single page. You see, I finally accepted the fact that Hanabi is my waifu! So with this rage, I had to put it into something, so I decided write this up as a way to change what was probably going to happen in that doujinishi. What I wrote from the first word to "Father!? No! Please stop! No…Nooo! Fa…ther…". That was the page I saw. Anyways, thanks to DragonPony022, I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head and are in the process of being written. I will give proper thanks to where it will be needed.**

**Speaking of thanks...**

******Thanks to DragonPony022 for helping me decide on an age and helping me decide whether to go with a lemon or not, even though you basically said go with how you feel. Lol.**

******One more thing, I know I said this on top, but if anyone knows any good Naruto/Hanabi Doujinishi's hentai or not, please let me know. I've been searching for them. I already read the second half to 'Handmade Family'. Please I want it to be solely Naruto/Hanabi, thank you.**


End file.
